Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Ruby Dragon Fairy
Summary: Fairy Tail Version of the love song from The Lion King (might become a Disney Song Collection if you guys like ;)


**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **Credits of the song goes to Disney's The Lion King**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

* * *

 **I have recently rediscovered Disney and fell in love with it all over again!**

 **I've decided to make Disney AU of our favorite songs. If it's good, please review and maybe I'll write some more. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

Fiore Kingdom. A magical secret place where no humans can ever enter. It's where the dragons live. All sorts of dragons and other creatures with many types of powers. Fiore was ruled by the great Fire Dragon, Igneel Dragneel. Everyone lived happily under his rule, and when his son, Natsu Dragneel, was born, everyone was overjoyed with the new prince.

However, the only one who was not happy was Igneel's brother, Acnologia. He was angered that he wouldn't be the next king, and that a little runt had taken the throne away from him. But still, he would have his way, and plotted.

Natsu grew up to be a very energetic boy. He was always happy and smiling, having fun with his many friends and even getting into fights with other friends, like Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Dragon. Sometimes he would just hang out with his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, a Star Dragon. This gets them a lot of teasing from other friends and the king's advisor, Atlas Flames.

With all this happiness, it all came crashing down one day, when his Uncle Acnologia took him out for a walk. He was only seven then, not really able to transform into his dragon form easily or with good control. That left him in danger when giant buffaloes came in a panicked stampede. When Igneel arrived to save him, Acnologia had secretly put him under a curse that prevented him from going into dragon form, which caused the end of the great king.

Natsu was heartbroken, blaming himself that it was all his fault. If he hadn't ran away without his father knowing, this wouldn't have happened.

"Run away, Natsu," Acnologia had told him. "Run away and never return."

And so young Natsu ran away from his home, his life, his past. He stumbled into a jungle outside the kingdom, and luckily made new friends. They were strange creatures, a blue talking, flying cat called an Exceed named Happy and a plant demon named Kemokemo.

The trio became quick friends and Natsu has been living in that jungle ever since. For ten years, Natsu lived a carefree, happy life again, forgetting his past problems and life.

Until one day, someone comes to make him remember again.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Happy and Kemokemo were just out looking for some fish to eat when suddenly there was an ambush attack upon them. Out of nowhere, a yellow dragon with star designs leaped out and chased after its prey, shooting sharps rays of light. Happy and Kemokemo flew as fast as they could but they were no match for dragon wings.

"Fly low, fly low!" Happy commanded, dipping down into the trees to try to lose the dragon. Suddenly Kemokemo abruptly stopped, causing Happy to crash into him. "Happy, I'm stuck!" Kemokemo cried, struggling to get out of a tree root loop.

Happy kept pushing his very round, chubby friend. "Geez, Kemokemo, why do I always have to save your- AAAHHH!"

The yellow dragon had somehow managed through the trees and charged closer and closer towards its prey.

Just when the two little creatures were about to be eaten, a wave of blazing fire swept across the clearing, stopping the predator and saving Happy and Kemokemo. "Natsu!" They cried happily with relief.

"Don't worry, Kemokemo," Happy assured his stuck friend. "I'm here for ya, everything's gonna be okay." He watched his red dragon friend fight the other new dragon. "Get her! Bite her head! Knock her out! Go, Natsu!"

While Natsu was fighting this she-dragon, he couldn't help but feel a weird familiarity. Her scent, it smelled so familiar. But he kept fighting because she had attacked his friends, and nobody hurts his friends.

The she-dragon managed to pin Natsu down on the ground, and that's when it struck him. There was only one dragon that had ever managed to pin him down. Natsu looked into the yellow-dragon's eyes. Big brown doe eyes.

"Lucy?"

The yellow dragon looked shocked and got off of Natsu. She turned back to her human form, revealing a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair. Natsu recognized the scent, strawberries and vanilla. "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?"

Natsu returned to his human form as well. "It's me. Natsu."

Lucy took a good look at the young man in front of her. "Natsu?" It had to be. His prominent pink, spiky hair. His signature scarf. "Oh my Mavis!" she squealed out, finally recognizing her best friend.

Lucy leaped towards Natsu who caught her into a hug, spinning her around.

"Where did you come from?"

"This is amazing! It's great to see ya! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Heck, what are _you_ doing here?"

Happy's jaw was dropped in shock, watching the changed scene in front of him. He stomped over to them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What is going on here?!" At this time, Kemokemo had somehow got himself unstuck.

"Happy, Kemokemo, this is Lucy," Natsu introduced. "She's my best friend!"

"Hi!" Lucy greeted cheerfully. "Nice to meet you guys!" She bent down and pet them both on the head.

Happy purred contently but then snapped out of it, "Wait a minute! Hold on! You know her, she knows you, and she wants to eat him, and everybody's ok with this... _am I missing something here?!"_

Lucy gasped, remembering something, "That's right. Oh my Mavis, this is great news! Natsu, you're alive, which means you can come back and be king again!"

Now Happy was in more shock. "King?!" There was too much new information being fired out for this little cat to handle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you were going to be king and you never told us?!"

Kemokemo, not really completely processing what was happening, bowed down. "Oh your majesty, Kemokemo here at your service." He clung onto Natsu's leg and started kissing his shoe. Natsu chuckled amused and gently pulled him off. "Stop it. Look, Kemokemo, I'm not king, alright?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused. "Of course you are."

"Look, Luce," Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Things are different now."

"You have no idea. So many things have changed for the worse ever since you disappeared. That's why you need to come back."

Natsu didn't realize things were horrible back home, but he couldn't go back. "It's complicated."

Lucy sighed, looking at the confused Happy and Kemokemo. She smiled gently, "Look, can you guys give us a minute?"

Happy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Anything you have to say to him, you can say in front of us, right, Natsu?"

"Uhh, maybe you guys better go," Natsu said apologetically.

Happy huffed again and stomped away, "Hmph, and you think you know a guy."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Happy and Kemokemo, you'll learn to love them." He spoke to Lucy but when he turned around he saw her walking away sadly. "Hey, Luce, what's wrong?"

"It's just," she looked away, "it's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She finally looked up at him. "What it means to me."

Natsu smiled softly, "Hey, it's gonna be okay." What she did next surprised him. Lucy went up and pulled him into a hug, snuggling into his scarf. "I've really missed you," she whispered.

"Me too," Natsu hugged her back, remembering all the great times they had together. Being best friends, it must've been hard for her when he suddenly got up and left without any word. He felt guilty for that.

Behind the bushes, Happy and Kemokemo were spying on them. Happy pouted, "This stinks."

"Oh, sorry," Kemokemo apologized.

"Not you. Them." Happy mimicked a lovey-dovey face. "Him. Her. _Alone_."

"What's wrong with that?" Kemokemo asked cluelessly

Happy shook his head and explained it out, " **I can see what's happening.** "

" **What?** "

" **And they don't have a clue!** "

" **Who?** "

" **They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two.** "

"Oh," Kemokemo said sadly, finally understanding.

Happy then sang in a mocking French accent, " **Ze sweet caress of twilight** ," then back to normal, but still sarcastic, " **There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!** "

Natsu had taken Lucy around in the jungle, having an adventure like they used to when they were younger.

Lucy always loved exploring anything new, and this jungle was absolutely beautiful. She climbed down the side of a little waterfall, with Natsu a little ways behind.

"Come on!" Lucy giggled.

"Don't slip!" Natsu yelled playfully.

"Yeah, yeah."

Lucy trailed her hand against the falling water, gracefully moving across the stones. Natsu caught up when they made their way to the other side of the little falls.

 **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **The peace the evening brings.**

 **The world, for once, in perfect harmony,**

 **With all its living things.**

Lucy bent down, playing with the little flowers on the ground. Natsu watched her and became sad when he caught his reflection in the water. **So many things to tell her. But how to make her see.** _ **The truth about my past? Impossible!**_ **,** Natsu thought. **She'd turn away from me** , and Natsu didn't want that.

Lucy noticed how Natsu was quietly looking at his reflection in the water. Natsu was never quiet, but if he was, she'd knew there was something important going on. She knew, **he's holding back, he's hiding.** _ **But what?**_ , Lucy thought. _**I can't decide**_ **.** There might be a lot of things going on in his head. Like how when she mentioned about him being the king again, he turned it down. _**Why won't he be the king I know he is**_ **?** _ **The king I see inside?**_

 **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **The peace the evening bring**

 **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

 **With all its living things**

Natsu felt that quiet tension between them and decided to lighten up the mood. He ran out to grab a piece of vine, leaving Lucy confused. She gaped in awe when Natsu came swinging down on the vine, making a huge splash into the pond.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, kneeling over the edge to see where he'd surface. Unknowingly, Natsu slipped underneath her under the water and when he pounced up suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her in. "Aahh!"

Laughing and having fun, they splashed each other, playing in the water like little kids again. Lucy got out first, followed by Natsu who was laughing at her. "Natsu! I'm all wet now!"

"Not my fault!"

"Totally your fault." Lucy playfully pushed him back into the water. When he came back up, he chased her around on land and successfully caught her. Natsu lit his whole body on fire, scaring Lucy a bit but then she felt that it was a soothingly warm fire, drying up them up.

"There. Now you're not wet," Natsu showed his toothy grin.

 **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **You needn't look too far**

 **Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

 **Love is where they are**

They were now in dragon form, chasing each other around in the sky. Natsu suddenly realized how beautiful Lucy had grown to be. As a human, her golden blonde hair had grown out long and swayed in the breeze wherever she went, everything she did was so graceful and elegant. Her body definitely became more of a woman's. As a dragon, her wings have grown bigger, flying with grace, her scales sparkled with every movement.

Lucy loved how strong and protective Natsu's arms felt whenever he hugged her. Not to mention how he had lean muscles and nice chiseled abs. His playful personality was still the same from when he was a kid, but that didn't bother her a bit. She loved it, in fact. But she could tell he had matured and showed a lot more caring to everything.

They wrestled in the air until Natsu had managed to pin her down to the ground, both laughing. Lucy bravely did something that surprised Natsu again. Reaching up, she licked the side of his face, a dragon's way of kissing.

Natsu looked at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile too. Letting her sit up, they snuggled against each other, touching their foreheads.

Both transformed back into their human forms, hands holding, their foreheads still touching lovingly, and they leaned in, their lips meeting each other's, in a warm loving kiss.

" **And if he falls in love tonight,** " Happy sniffed. " **It can be assumed** …"

Kemokemo sniffed loudly, " **His carefree days with us are history**."

Grabbing each other, their tears flowed wildly, " **In short, our pal...is doomed!** "

* * *

 **(A/N)- So what you guys think? Good? I can make this a Disney Song Collection Fairy Tail version if you guys like. This is one of the options in my poll.**


End file.
